youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Icicle Jr.
| age (2016) = | species = Human born with superhuman powers | gender = Male | hair color = White | eye color = Blue | relatives = Icicle Sr. (father) | affiliation = The Light | powers = Cryokinesis | weaknesses = | first = 101 | voice = Yuri Lowenthal }} Icicle Jr. '''(real name '''Cameron Mahkent), also known simply as Icicle or Junior, is an enemy of Green Arrow and Speedy. Personality Although Icicle Jr. claims that he does not like his father, Icicle Sr., and he isn't willing to risk his life just to impress him, he does care for and respect him. Icicle Jr. wants to make his father proud of him, and that was an aspect that could easily be exploited. He is also psychotic and cares very little about other people's well being. Physical appearance Icicle has spiky white hair, blue eyes and his skin is a light blue color. He uses his powers to create a shell of ice around him. For clothes he wears a sleeveless dark blue or white shirt and black pants. History Early life Growing up, he had trouble living up to his father's legacy and was always given the cold shoulder from his father. At one point, he crossed Professor Ojo, who came to resent him. He also met Artemis because her father worked with his own father. 2010 Icicle attacked a suspension bridge in Star City, overturning cars and causing havoc. He seemed particularly pleased when Green Arrow and Speedy showed up to stop him, as he was looking for attention. A small ranged fight ensued, in which Green Arrow and Speedy shot arrows at Junior, who responded with icicles being slung back at the partners. However the battle ended when Icicle Jr. was knocked out by an arrow from Speedy's bow, and captured. While being held at the Star City Police Department, Icicle recognized the girl next to him as an old acquaintance, Artemis. He wanted to tell her a lot about the plot he was working on, but only hinted that she should make sure she ended up in Belle Reve. What he did not know was that Artemis placed with him on purpose, to find out more about the attacks. In September, the 17 year old Icicle Jr. successfully sued to be tried as an adult, as a result on September 16th he was transferred to Belle Reve Penitentiary along with Mister Freeze and the Terror Twins (really a disguised Superboy and Miss Martian). Junior immediately developed a crush on "Tuppence Terror" and frequently asked "Tommy Terror" to put in a good word for him. Junior and "Tommy" seemed to develop a mutual friendship over their mutual dislike of their fathers. When Icicle Sr.'s plan went into action to break out of Belle Reve, "Tommy" and Jr. went to work helping Killer Frost break out the women held in the prison. "Tommy" manipulated Junior into helping him reactivate the inhibitor collars used to keep the inmates in check. When Freeze went to confront them about this "Tommy" took him out while Junior froze Blockbuster and Mammoth. Icicle was horrified when he learned Tuppence was actually Miss Martian, realized that she and "Tommy" were both his father's enemies, and knew he was in big trouble with his father. After five mysterious ice fortresses covered the United States with a blanket of snow, Batman and Flash suspected Icicle Jr. and the other ice-villains were involved. However, Hugo Strange assured them they had been, and still were, in their cells. 2015 Icicle and Sportsmaster were sent to Siberia to oversee the retrieval of an ancient Babylonian artefact. Icicle operated a large drill to cut it out of the ice. Sportsmaster was impatient, and taunted Icicle that perhaps his father would have been a better choice. Moments later, Icicle succeeded, but they were interrupted by Superboy and his squad. The two operatives fought fiercely, but lost. However, their drilling had caused the mountain to rumble, allowing them an opportunity to escape. They left the artefacts behind. 2016 Icicle was part of a team of villains working for Queen Bee. With Psimon, Devastation, Mammoth and Shimmer, he arrived at their base in the desert. After Devastation discovered and captured Wonder Girl, Icicle inquired about her. Knowing she was not alone, the entire facility went into lockdown. Wonder Girl escaped. Another hero was captured: Batgirl. Icicle objected to putting her with the other teenage abductees they had been collecting for the Partner, thinking her a much too high-profile catch. Psimon ignored his complaints. Miss Martian intervened, and her arrival made Icicle hungry for revenge after their days in Belle Reve. He was ready to take her down while she was in a psychic battle with Psimon, but because Bumblebee distracted Psimon, Miss Martian was free to deal with Icicle. He was knocked into the wall. Icicle was present when Queen Bee checked on the damage in person. Icicle was chosen for a strike team lead by Kaldur'ahm to capture Blue Beetle. On their way to El Paso, he repeatedly hit on Tuppence Terror, but she told him off. That he fancied her since he saw Miss Martian impersonate her unsettled her as well. Kaldur had to make sure he was focused on the mission. They located Blue Beetle outside El Paso, and attacked him and his friend Impulse. After the Terror Twins pinned down Beetle, Icicle encased him in ice. It didn't hold, however, and Icicle was knocked out by Blue Beetle's sonic canon. The two heroes got away. Icicle tried to mend fences with Tuppence by helping her up, which she did not accept or appreciate. The heroes got away with Kaldur's tracking device, which was a tracer itself. The strike team boarded the Manta-Flyer and set course for Mount Justice. The strike team infiltrated the Cave, and Icicle and Tommy Terror attacked Superboy in the Grotto. After a short fight, he was fitted with an inhibitor collar. Both he and Tommy expressed interest in ending his life right there, but Kaldur disagreed. They moved on to the Mission Room, where Icicle wanted to take on Impulse. He covered the floor with ice, but the young speedster saw through it. He cannonballed into Icicle, knocking him into a wall. When he recuperated and joined the others, they had subdued all members of the Team. They left with Blue Beetle, Impulse and Beast Boy as prisoners, and planted a bomb in the Mission Room. Icicle and Tigress had to transport Blue Beetle aboard the Manta-Flyer, but he rebelled. Icicle was knocked out, but Kaldur and Tigress subdued Blue Beetle. They all made it to the ship and made sure to get clear. Tommy and Icicle expressed doubts in the mission and Kaldur's leadership, as he had left Nightwing and Superboy behind alive. To end the dissent, Kaldur ordered Tigress to detonate the bomb. The strike team made it back to the Manta-Sub. Icicle and the others disembarked. Powers and abilities Powers * Cryokinesis: Icicle has the ability to create large ice crystals from his own body, and freeze the air around him to create various obstacles. He has demonstrated the ability to sling crystals great distances, which freeze whatever they strike on contact. He can also shoot light blue beams of ice. Weaknesses * Vulnerability: Icicle is not able to withstand direct hits as he was knocked out with a single blow to the face. Green Arrow commented that he has a "glass jaw". Appearances Background in other media * The son of Justice League villain Icicle, Cameron Mahkent was introduced as a member of the Injustice Society, together with other supervillain children Artemis (Sportsmaster and Tigress) and Hazard (Gambler). They were fierce opponents of Infinity Inc., a team comprised of the children of the Justice Society. * Years later, Icicle and Artemis became a couple during their time in the new supervillain team, Injustice Unlimited. They married, and had a child together, Isabelle Rose Mahkent. * This is his first animated appearance. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Humans Category:Individuals